


Your Name Like A Hymn On My Lips

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Ash’s Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Curt’s a dick, Kinda?, Language, M/M, Owen and Curt have issues, Owen’s a dick, canon typical alcoholism, its complicated, please help them, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: amazingmsme said: I know I literally just sent a prompt in but that whole list is a GOLD MINE for curtwen content, but do you think you could do a mix of 4 & 14? Because I feel it’s really fitting for them but only if you want to!I really really wanted to. Ahh! This is so amazing! I want to write more! One more request. Then idk. ;) As always requests are open! Anyway, Owen comes back from therapy and talks to Curt they both of issues but they are getting there... slowly. They need a lot of therapy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so freaking proud of this! I’m sorry this is so late but! Here it is! :)

Curt was almost positive he was hallucinating he had to be. There was no way in hell Owen was standing in front of him. Curt had killed him eight months back. He had been crying and had realized he couldn’t save his friend so with a heavy heart. He brought the gun upwards and tears in his eyes he pulled the trigger and Owen died. 

Surprise had briefly flickered into the taller man’s eyes. Then he had collapsed and it was seemingly over. The following cleanup had been so messy and chaotic. Curt had lost his job. Of course, Cynthia rehired him but he was under the stipulation for the next year to take it easy. No, missions but lots and lots of paper pushing and Curt honestly didn’t mind that and he never thought those words would leave his mouth.

Well, odder things had happened. Case and point Owen standing right in front of him. Owen gives him a weak smile.

“Hey, Love. I missed you. Did you miss me? You know you got one hell of a shot?”

“I- I killed you. I saw you die. I cried. I-“

Curt can’t finish the sentence. Not wanting to think about all else he did. Honestly, it was a miracle he hadn’t falling back down the bottle. He almost did and it was a miracle he hadn’t resorted to other means to relieve the pain. After everything was said and done he really did still love Owen. Even if the other man had lost his mind and he had said many things he regretted during their fight and he wished he could have saved the other. 

Owen gave a strained smile and took a step forward. Curt took a violent one back. His hand twitches towards his hip where is a gun is usually kept and then he remembers. He doesn’t carry anymore. Body tense he stares treasly to Owen. Owen keeps his amber eyes steady on Curt. Slowly raising them he opens his palms flat.

“I swear I’m not armed and I have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Yeah, yeah you do.”

Owen’s careful with his movements. He doesn’t want to startle the other, he isn’t quite sure what exactly Curt will do but he isn’t willing to find out. Carefully he approached Curt like one would approach a skittish animal. 

He knew the slightest movement that could be perceived as a threat could cause Curt to bolt or attack. 

“Listen, I’m not going to lie. I was pissed at you. Then, I don’t know.” Owen gave a slight shrug at that. He wasn’t sure what changed. Maybe it was because he could never hate Curt. Maybe it was seeing Curt in that white shirt and realizing how damn good he looked. 

Curt’s eyes locked with his and Owen barely withheld a flinch. They had both really fucked up. Owen could acknowledge he had been acting like a dick. 

“Owen… please what. Why?” Owen closes his eyes and took a deep breath.

“It’s… a long story.” Curt gave a sharp bark of laughter there’s no amusement in it, however. He isn’t amused though.

“You conned me into thinking you were dead for how long again? I got more than enough time babe.” A shaky laugh left Owen’s mouth. He smiled weakly at Curt.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess we do.” Another silence hangs in the air and slowly Owen clears his throat. He moves without thinking. Wrapping his arms around Curt he breathed in the others scent. Curt tensed and then slowly wrapped his arms tightly around Owen.

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for the longest time. A broken sob leaves Curt’s mouth and he stays curled around Owen. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Owen simple muttered I know. Over and over back again to the other. Showering the other with kisses and rocking him back and forth.


	2. Author’s Note (Please Read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you’ve all been waiting patiently for a continuation of this but I need you to read this please.

Hey all, I’m really sorry for another author’s note but this needs to be said. My grandmother has been in and out of the hospital. She’s had a lot of heart problems and honestly? I just don’t have the energy to write anymore. 

 

She loved my writing and I’m scared.

 

The point is it hurts to write to much right now and I’m sorry for that. I just need you guys to bear with me. That’s all I’m asking I’m begging you.

 

All my works are on hiatus for the time being.

 

Please, I’m begging you to keep my family in your thoughts. We’re struggling a lot emotionally. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> See ya later ladies, lords and non-binary royalty! Don’t forget check me out on a Tumblr at a-deliciouslyfadingcollection! :)


End file.
